1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to optics, and more particularly to determining the lens position within a camera
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of systems can be used to determine the position of a lens in an optical system. For example, in a typical consumer autofocus camera, an electrical motor can be used to move a lens and the control signals to the motor can be used to infer the final position of the lens. However, autofocus systems such as these can consume a relatively high amount of power, and can have limited accuracy.
Knowing the position of a lens in an optical system can be important in determining the distance to an object being imaged. One example of a use for knowing the distance to the object is for parallax correcting images taken from different viewpoints.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for determining lens position. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.